Narozeniny
by Nadzu-chan
Summary: Angli bude mít brzo narozeniny,a tak ho Alfred pozval k sobě domů...Než stihne Arthur přijít,začne Amerika všechno připravovat a vyplaví se na povrch staré vzpomínky z jeho dětství...


Blíží se doba,kdy bude Arthur oslavovat to,co pro mě udělal,jsem mu chtěl udělat neuměl vařit,takže jsem se rozhodl dát mu velký co?Má jídlo rád a sám si ho neuvaří.Teda,uvaří,ale ani pes to po něm nechce jíst.A to vím z vlastní zkušenosti.

Pozval jsem ho k sobě.Poslední dobou jsem se mu moc nevěnoval,a tak to chci napravit.Říkal,že to na šestou skoro půl sedmý a ještě tady není!

Abych měl mezitím,než přijde,co dělat,tak jsem začal vař s grilovaným kuřetem a oblohou,nic těžké aspoň se zabavím a navíc udělám i večeři.

Kuře bylo na grilu,hranolky v troubě v kuchyni,a já neměl,co dělat.Mám,co dělat!Prostřít,umýt nádobí,připravit talíře...Honem jsem se do toho dal a pak už cítil vůni jsem si chňapky a dal ho z grillu na talíře.V tu chvíli jsem slyšel klapnout dveře.Přišel!

Najednou jsem začal panikař to tady dělám?Jsem jak hospodyňka čekající na manžela,k sakru!

"Omlouvám se,přišel jsem pozdě.Jsi na zahradě?",řval na mě z chodby.Řekl bych,že vůně masa byla cítit po celém domě,takže netrvalo dlouho a přišel ke mně.Byl v obleku bez kravaty a s upravenými mne za volnou ruku a částečně takové přivítání jsem nečekal.

Něco ho překvapilo,a když jsem se odtáhl abych viděl co to bylo,musel jsem se pousmát.Překvapilo ho,že pro něj vaří to vždycky dělal,když jsem byl malý a bydlel u něj ne?Když jsem byl...mladý...

_"Alfrede!Alfrede,kde jsi?Jídlo už je na stole!"_

_Běžel jsem k němu ve své košili,která mi byla sice o něco delší,ale koupil mi ji bráška,takže to bylo v pořá ý den jsem byl od Arthura pryč a hrál si u ř íral jsem kamínky,které by se mu mohly líbit,chtěl jsem mu udělat radost za to všechno,co pro mně dělá._

_Pak jsem ale uviděl motý krásného,s modrými křídly,a rozhodl jsem se nechat kamínky jak jsou a chytit toho motý celý den jsem mu nestačil,ale pak přece jen chvíli přistál na květině a mě se jeho odchyt povedl._

_A teď jsem ho držel v dlaních a běžel k Arthurovi._

_"Běž si umýt ruce a pojď na jídlo!",zavolal na mě,když už viděl,že se blíží se po mně nekoukal a zase zalezl z verandy dovnitř do šel ještě pro pití nebo pro ně ž stihnul vyjít znovu,zalezl jsem do domu a utíkal přímo ke ře byly otevřené,a tak jsem za ně potichounku vplížil a mířil k otočený zády ke mně,tak jsem ho loktem postrčil do nohy a on se otočil._

_"M-mám pro tebe dá ruce!"_

_"Alfrede co to-",začal,ale pak přece jen ztichl a ruce nastavil._

_Položil jsem mu svoje ruce na jeho a v tu chvíli jsem ucítil,že moje dlaně jsou prázdné.Rozevřel jsem je,a ýl tam íval jsem se po všech prstech ale motýl nikde._

_"Copak je?",usmál se._

_Otočil jsem se a ještě před útěkem do koupelny zamumlal:"Dárek není.Odběhl."_

_Než jsem ale stačil utéct,chytil mě za pas a otočil k sobě.Klekl si na jedno koleno a dlaněmi vzal můj obličej a setřel slzu,co mi po něm tekla._

_"Viděl jsem,jak jsi toho motýla ale neznamená,že nemáš dá jsi ten dárek.",řekl,načež mě objal a milovně přitiskl k sobě._

"Co se děje,Alfrede?",zeptal se Arthur svého zasněného přítele.

V tu chvíli se mladý američan probral ze svých myšlenek.

"Ale nic,jen vzpomínka.",odpověděl jsem mu místo pravdy.

Dal jsem oba steaky na talíře a ty dal ke stolku na verandě.Přinesl jsem i hranolky ve skleněné míse a různá ochucovadla.V tu chvíli už poměrně mladý angličan seděl na jedné ze dvou dřevěných židlí.

Pomohl mi odložit a pak mi sám od sebe nabral mi o mnoho větší porci než sním,ale nic jsem nenamí Arthura je to v pořádku.

"Naberu ti.",řekl jsem a ihned se chopil nabíračky.Přitom jsem se dotkl jeho ruky.Už je to tak dlouho,co jsem se ho naposledy dotkl,co jsem ho naposled viděl.

"Já si host,ale já tě obslouží uvařil,já udělám zbytek."

"Ne",stál jsem si na svém.

Naklonil se ke mně a políbil mě." ělám pro tebe všechno,co bude potř jsi už udělal dost.",zašeptal jemně,čímž mě naprosto zbavil slov.

S červenými tvářemi jsem se posadil a jen se na něj dí si ještě jednu lžíci tatarky a pak se dal do jí já najednou měl jen jednu chuť.A to ho políbit.

"Co se děje?Nebudeš jíst?"

Nezmohl jsem se na řád jsem se červenal a pořád nechtěl přestat na něj zírat.

"Ty jsi beznadějný.",zhodnotil mně nakonec a přisunul se židlí ke mně.

"C-co děláš?"

"Když na mě celou dobu tak koukáš,tak tě asi budu muset nakrmit sám."

Vzal vidličku a napíchl na ní kousek masa.Přisunul mi sousto k ústům a mrkl na mě.Otevřel jsem je a on mi dal maso do ú střídal hranolky s masem a sám si občas ode mně vzal.

"Určitě jsi chtěl dát si kečup,že?",a začal mi hranolky namáčet do kečupu.

Po ještě několika soustech odložil vidličku a podíval se na mě.Zase se ke mně přiklonil a políbil mě.

"Na spodním rtu ti zůstalo trochu kečupu,nemohl přijít na zmar.",ospravedlňil se.

To už jsem se nemohl udržet a oplatil mu jeho řív jednoduché,pak i s jazykem.

Přitiskl jsem si ho blíž a úplně zapomněl na jídlo,které jsem měl dojí tom už přece nezáleželo.

Konečně se mi podařilo dostat ho na opravdu nesmírně těžký se rozhodnout,jestli obětujete tu chvíli líbání za otevřené dveř jsme to zvládli a teď už ležel pode mnou a sundával jsem mu kalhoty.

"Počkej,co to-Tohle ne-",snažil se složit větu,neúspěšně.

Sundal jsem si kalhoty a chvíli se boky jen tak třel o jeho penis,zatímco jsem ho stihl lí jsem přestal a kývnutím naznačil,že už do něj chci ěděl,jen si položil hlavu na stranu,a díval se na mě jen po očku.

Pomalu jsem do něj pronikal a doslova si užíval ten jeho výraz,miluju,když se tváří čal jsem přirážet a výrazech v jeho tváři se začal zmírňovat,už se tolik nemračil,už ho to taky uspokojovalo.

Když už jsem cítil,že budu,začal jsem ho z Arthura pomalu vyndávat,dokud mě nezarazila jeho ruka,zadřená do mojí paže.

"C-Come "

Nevím proč,ale místo toho,aby bylo trapně jemu,že to řekl,jsem se cítil trapně já.Kývl jsem a ještě jsem stihl př už jsem ale uviděl jeho obličej,slyšel jeho a dokonce i svoje vzdychy a vyčerpaně spadl na svého čil jsem hlavu směrem k oknu na zahradu a zjistil,že už je černá tma.A já mu nedal dárek!Chtěl jsem mu dát ten hamburger,trochu vtipnou formou mu vytvořit vzpomínku na mě,a já na něj zapomněl!

"Omlouvám se.",zašeptal jsem potom.

Nechápavě se na mě podíval a zcela udiveně se zeptal proč.

"Protože jsem pro tebe neměl dárek."

"Of course you 're the present.",řekl mi a propletl si se mnou ruce.


End file.
